Butler for Hire: Rei & Mamoru's Romance Mode
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: After three years, Maidens for Hire is back with the 17th story. Rei orders herself a Butler for Hire, which resembles Mamoru Chiba, in which she dated once. However, as she started to get to know her new Butler for Hire, she started to remember everything about him and her. What is it? Rated K-Plus for mild lanugage and mild violence. My first fic of 2016. HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. Chapter 1

A girl in dark blue hair and a green suit was in a colorful background, as she spoke to the audience.

"Hello. I'm Hanako West, head of Tokyo's Branch of _Maidens for Hire_. Thank you for using our newest project for over five years – the revolutionary device in all of Japan.  
Our Maidens for Hire, Butlers for Hire, and Children for Care provide guaranteed service. Maidens serve and cook and clean, while Butlers tend to serve you well, while our Children work hard, for those who want a child. These beautiful androids are long-lasting, and can perform at 100% efficiency.  
As part of our five year celebration, of one of the greatest inventions of all-time, we're offering half-price for a Maiden, Butler, or Children, for the next two months."

She showed a display of Maidens and Butlers, standing in attention, as Hanako continued, "For 2,500 Yen a month, rent your Maiden, Butler, or adopt your Child, today. Act now, and you can also receive FREE repairs, for one month, provided if they are working good. Maidens for Hire – _guaranteed service, or your money back_."

A girl with long black hair and a gray school uniform was watching the commercial. She asked, "Amazing… A Butler for Hire?"

She thought, as she remembered her moments with Mamoru Chiba, a boy she dated, long ago. She then said that it'll be closure, plus to get back at her friend, Usagi.

* * *

This is the continuing story of Maidens for Hire and its successful follow-ups, Butlers for Hire and Children for Care. These androids tend to serve humans well, including others. Maidens for Hire offer cooking and cleaning, and giving happiness. Butlers for Hire serve them, to make their lives enjoying. And Children for Care are the latest creation, as they are introduced to perform routines and acts, as a child does.

For five years, the Maidens and others have become a very successful product, at 2,500 Yen a month, in rental fees. However, they were overlooked, as they were replaced by newer inventions, such as iPhones, iPads, and social internet, and were overshadowed by _other_ means of the robotic kind (but you already know what we're talking about). Of course, Hanako West, daughter of Takana West, who serves as partner to Founder and Creator Koyomi Mizuhara, decided to take things _one step further_. The Maidens and Butlers are all reprogrammed and rebuilt, with the newer functions, as does the proper social media. She created a brand-new software, a predecessor to _Pleasure Mode_ , called " _Host Mode_ ", similar to how Skype, Facebook, and Twitter does, _Host Mode_ is to contact the company OR those who also own a Maiden, Butler, or Child. This was the start of a brand new beginning, as Miss West promises to make things smoother and better.  
The Maidens for Hire… are back.

* * *

 ** _Maiden Universe #17:  
Rei & Mamoru's Romance Mode_**

* * *

In Tokyo, a girl was on the computer, typing in her name and address. She said that since her grandfather is busy handling the shrine, a robot butler may be perfect to watch over her shrine and small house. She even stated that she'd love to create a new Maiden or Butler, as a gift for Mako and Minako. She didn't bother giving one to Usagi, of course.

"Maidens are delicate girls, despite being robots." She said, "Usagi wouldn't handle one. She wouldn't last a whole month, since she spends it on snacks and stuff. More importantly, it'll be great to talk with Mako about this."

Her name was Rei Hino, age 16. She is a shrine maiden in the Hikawa Shrine, and works there, full-time. While she is a beautiful high school girl, she also has a secret within her. She is actually Sailor Mars, the Sailor Guardian of Passion.

Rei finished, as she was given the window on her computer screen:  
"Congratulations. You may now choose what your Butler for Hire will look like. NOTE: _Custom-Made Models are 500 Yen extra_."

"500 Yen extra? Hmm… … …I suppose I should."

She was upset that she had to create a Butler that resembles her former crush, Mamoru, who left her for Usagi, since Sailor Mars, her alter-ego, is bodyguard to Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, or Usagi, for short. She then smiled and said, "Good. And done."

The Butler order was set, as she said, "All that's left is to wait. I mean, someone needs to help out in the shrine. Besides, Usagi would love one, if she matures enough."

Suddenly, she felt a chill within her, as she said, "Strange… Why do I feel something? Could it be a monster, again?"

She sat up and said, "No… I guess not. Anyway, I'm not that worried."

She went to another room, as she was relaxing in her bed. She waited a whole month for her new Butler.

 **XXXXX**

Time went on, as Rei was talking to Usagi, a girl with long blonde hair, done in long pigtails and buns. Usagi gasped, as she cried, "WHOA! You ordered a brand-new Butler for Hire? I thought those things were obsolete!"

Rei said, "Oh, it's nothing, Usagi. The commercial said that the Maidens for Hire have improved. Thanks to the new technology that was installed within them, _Host Mode_ will be a thing of beauty."

Usagi giggled, "Ohhhh, I'm so jealous of you, Rei-Chan. I wish I can afford one… but my allowance sucks…"

Rei said, as she giggled, "It's alright. I'll let you see him, one day, when I get the chance."

Makoto, a girl with brown hair, done in a ponytail, dressed in a green jacket, long blue skirt, and a scarf, appeared at the shrine, as she asked, "Oh, hey, guys. Were you talking about those Maidens for Hire?"

Usagi smiled, "Oh, yes, Mako-Chan. Rei here bought herself a Butler for Hire, and she-."

Makoto stated, "Uh, yeah, sure. I'm surprised that you had to go to the trouble to get yourself a domestic robot."

"Well, I had to do something." Rei explained, "Personally, I'm aware of that they look human, and they can be trusted, since they obey the laws and rules of their programming. But in Butlers, in general, I don't trust in men, all the time."

Usagi asked, "What about Mamoru?"

Rei said, "That's ancient history. I told you, Usagi, I'm over him. He's _your_ boyfriend, after all."

Makoto said, "She's right."

Usagi blushed, "You think so?"

She asked Makoto, "OH! Hey, Mako, you think you can get yourself a Maiden and Butler for Hire, maybe?"

Makoto said, "Nah, I'll pass. In fact, I don't ever buy something like that."

Usagi stated, "Oh, right. I forget that you do the same duties as a Maiden for Hire. You give guaranteed service, to us and to Motoki."

Makoto blushed, as she whispered, "At least I'm human…"

Rei smiled, as she giggled, "Well, I am waiting for my Butler to arrive, soon. The email I got said that it would take about 3-4 business weeks. Maidens and Butlers don't get built, in a rush. Plus, like Tuxedo Mask, they have wonderful tuxedos."

Usagi blushed, in awe, but then whined, "AW, WHY ME? I WANT ONE! I WANT ONE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She started to bawl, as she wept, "WHY DOES MY MOM GIVE ME MONEY THAT CAN ONLY WHISTLE IN MY POCKETS? I CAN'T AFFORD TWENTY-FIVE HUNDRED YEN A MONTH!"

She continued to bawl, as Rei giggled, "Jealous…"

* * *

Three weeks passed, as Rei was at the front door of her house, bringing in her new Butler for Hire. It was in a tall large box, as she opened it. It showed a huge silver capsule, with the name "Mamoru" on the front, in black lettering. Rei stood it straight up, as she said, "Beautiful. My Butler…"

She held up the instructions, as she read:  
" _You are now in possession of your brand-new Butler for Hire. As requested, he is a custom-made Butler Model, for 3,000 Yen a month. His name is Mamoru Model #D1R136.  
Please follow the instructions to activate him: Step one – open sealed capsule of your servant, by pressing the red button on the side. Step two – plug your Butler for Hire in, close to a wall, and wait about 30 minutes; for superb and faster results, please wait an hour, while he is plugged in. Step three – activate by pressing the button on his waist; NOTE: DO NOT strip your Butler down. Just press the button, above his hip._"

Rei nodded, "Works for me. Welcome, Mamoru…"

She pressed the red button, as the capsule opened. A gust of spewed out of the capsule, as Mamoru, a Butler with black hair and a black tuxedo was inside. He has a rose on the front of his suit, as Rei blushed. She even said, "If I had a mask and top hat, he'll be my very own Tuxedo Mask. Beautiful."

She slapped herself in the face, as she grumbled, "No! You're over that. It's not right of my to think of her, but…"

She smiled, "Maybe it's for the best."

She held up a plug and said, "For the best… Plugged in, and we're good to go. Thirty minutes will be fine. I'm surprised that they improved on the product, not after the rumors I heard about defective merchandise, runaway androids, and virus issues. It's not a computer, well, sort of. I wonder if it runs on Windows 10."

She waited a whole half an hour, as Rei decided to turn him on. She then said, "Okay. Time to activate my new Mamoru Butler."

She hugged him and said, "Mamo-Chan… As Usagi called him… I am over him. But I want to remember him. All that is in the past, but I still have friends, like her. Usagi, forgi-."

She gasped, as she suddenly felt a jolt of her memory. She saw a vision of Mamoru, in the same Butler Uniform, as he extended his hand to her.

"Rei… I love you… Don't leave me, now… not after we have met. Please… I love you, so much…"

The vision ended, as Rei shook off. She whispered, "What was that about? Was this _your_ doing?"

She smiled, "No, of course not. You were turned off. At least, for now. Awaken!"

She prayed, as she felt the button, " _Please… Guardians of Mars, please do not give me a defective Butler. Rin. Pyo. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. ZEN!_ "

She pressed the button on his waist, as Mamoru opened his eyes, showing a faded reddish brown shade. Rei looked up, as she blushed, "Mamoru…"

Mamoru bowed and said, "Hello, Miss Hino. My name is Mamoru Model D1R136. I will be your Butler for Hire, for today, madam."

Rei was shocked, as she said, "M-m-m-m-m-Madam? No one ever called me _madam,_ before… How regal and noble."

She smiled and calmed down, "Hello. My name is Rei Hino. Welcome to my home."

Mamoru said, "Thank you. Shall I assist you, Madam Hino? I am here for your guaranteed service."

Rei smiled, "Oh, well, yes. In fact, I'd like to ask you about your _Host Mode_ , before we begin."

Mamoru said, "Say no more, my dear. You see, once you order a Maiden for Hire, online, your account is saved to your email address, and to learn more about the products that the Maidens for Hire has to offer. I, of course, am already recorded with your name and address. Would you like to update your profile, before we begin?"

"Maybe later. In fact, shall we begin? You're like a Maiden for Hire, actually, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. However, I do not clean or cook. But I _do_ , however, serve you well. Either way, I do not wish to push myself, unlike the others that came before me. I live to serve, ma'am."

Rei smiled, as she said, "Well, you do tend to serve to guests. I can enjoy cleaning and cooking, by myself. You're more than welcome to make yourself at home."

Mamoru sat down, as he said to Rei, "You know, you're a friendly woman… And I do wish I could learn more about you… Although…"

"Although what?"

"You are very familiar. Do I recognize you from somewhere?"

"Oh, that was probably a glitch. Anyway, since you enjoy serving to guests, do you always perform tasks?"

"Well, not to be boring, but Butlers have very little jobs than Maidens. Maidens tend to cook, clean, and do anything that the user desires. Butlers, on the other hand, we don't cook. But we still do chores."

Rei said, as she stood up, "Good. In that case, how about you look around the house for any clutter you find. While you're here, you can look around the house, to know the place, really well."

She then asked, "By the way, I was wondering… My grandfather would be a bit stickler, seeing you here in the shrine. Do you wish to help us out, one day, in the Hikawa Shrine? We've always wanted to assure a steady service, seeing that we welcome visitors for prayers."

The Butler asked, "Miss Hino, are you offering me a job?"

"Yes. I happen to work at the Hikawa Shrine, myself. And I needed new hands, since Yuuichiro left to travel the world. But then again, I doubt Maidens and Butlers would disapprove of outside jobs…"

Mamoru shook his head and chuckled, "Miss Hino, I'd be delighted. But according to bylaws of _Maidens for Hire Inc.,_ the proprietor must declare consent and permission, in order to have the proper _Maiden or Butler for Hire_ to work for the user's employer. In short, your grandfather must sign his name on a written permission slip, and it'll be sent to the offices of Maidens for Hire HQ in Higashimurayama, the birthplace of my older models."

Rei bowed and said, "So be it. I think we have a printer at the shrine. Allow me to be your likeable and mild-tempered user. I can always invite Grandpa over, and he'll sign it here."

She thought, "If I bring the Butler with me, then I'd run into Usagi, or anybody, along the way… Imagine what they'd say about me…"

 _Ami, a girl in blue hair, said, as she was saddened, "Oh, Rei… How could you?"_

 _Mako said, as she was shocked, "NO WAY! You and Mamoru?!"_

 _Usagi pleaded, as she was crying, "I HATE YOU, REI! YOU TOOK MY MAMO-CHAN AWAY FROM ME?"_

Rei thought, as she calmed down, "But we talked about it, before. Butlers for Hire resemble humans, exactly. And it's no joke, after all. Maidens and Butlers are human-like, but they're all mechanical. Usagi wouldn't do that… Right?"

She was worried, as Mamoru asked, "Is something wrong, Ma'am?"

Rei said, "Uh, yeah… I'm gonna go lie down. Enjoy your stay, Mamoru… I mean… … … Mamo-Chan."

He gasped, "Is that a pet name?"

Rei said nothing, as she walked to her room. He looked around said, unplugging himself, "Well, since I am here, I shall now scope her domicile, for any bad signs of dirt, dust, and clutter. Luckily, I can't have a Butler for Hire soil himself, with these hardcore chores."

He looked around the front room and began cleaning the room in a swift matter. His _Dirt Tracker_ spotted a lone patch of dust on her coffee table, as he used his duster to clean it off. He finished, and then moved on to the next room.

As he was cleaning, Rei was in bed, lying down, thinking. She then said that it was a great idea to own a Butler for Hire, but is it wise to create a Butler that resembles Usagi's boyfriend? As she thought, she fell asleep. She then whispered, in a quiet voice, "Mamo-… Ungh… Mamo-Chan… Why did you leave me?"

After that, she passed out. Mamoru approached the room, as he placed the covers over Rei. He nodded and said, "Rei… Sleep well… madam…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Rei woke up, hours later, as her place was spotless. She looked around, as she said, "Amazing. Mamoru did very well. He and his programming are an amazing routine."

She walked down the hallway, as she spotted Mamoru, sitting in his chair, recharging. She smiled and said that he was overworked, but he has gotten to know the entire house. She then decided to freshen up, just to go out for a walk.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Usagi was walking down the street, heading home in complete sadness. Well, it is once again her grades, as she was holding up a test paper. She scored a 55, which was not bad, but not good, either.

"Aw, rats… I wish a Maiden for Hire can help me study," she moaned, "But at this rate, I won't have anything to enjoy, since I have an awful grade. At least it's better than a 30."

"What is?" A voice said.

She had long white hair, and was very petite. She was dressed in a white school uniform, with a red skirt trimmed in frills. She asked, "You upset over something, Miss?"

"Oh, hi…" Who are you?" Usagi asked the girl.

The girl said, "My name is Suki Mo-. Er… I mean, Suki. Suki Monet."

"Oh. Haven't seen you around here, huh?"

Suki snatched the paper, as Usagi cried, "HEY, GIVE IT BACK!"

Suki scolded, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's pretty good, in our methods. Unfortunately, you still flunk. I overheard your problems about getting your _own_ Maiden for Hire. Perhaps we can study together. You see, Maidens can also help children, too, to be raised to become smart."

"Huh? How do you know so much about-? WAIT!"

Suki ran off, as Usagi said, "I don't know… Should I _really_ have her as a tutor? Ami's my only tutor. But this Suki… It's like… … …Who is she?"

The girl, Suki, vanished from the city, as she listened on, from behind the corner. She smiled and said, "Cute girl… but a rather weird look…"

She walked off, as Usagi said, "Well, what am I doing with my life. I am so in trouble…"

She walked home, in complete sadness. She moaned, "Why can't Mom and Dad ground me, like everyone else? I always get thrown out…"

 **XXXXX**

That evening, a girl with long blonde hair and a red bow, dressed in a school uniform, with a blue ascot and bow and a blue skirt, was knocking at Rei's door. She called, "Rei? Are you home? It's me, Minako."

The door opened, as Mamoru Butler bowed and said, "G'day, milady. Miss Hino is not home. Should you like to wait?"

Minako asked, "Huh? Mamoru?"

He said, "Oh, I suppose you know who I am, already. Please, walk this way."

He let her in, as Minako said, "Uh, sure… Thanks…"

She walked inside, as she said, "I hope Rei will forget about what happened, a while back."

He asked, "Whatever it is, she has forgotten. Shall we?"

He showed her to the couch, as she said, "Thank you, Mamoru. But seriously, what are you doing here, aside from being away from Usagi?"

"Usagi? Who's Usagi?"

"Rei's friend. She's my friend, too. Now that I think about it, you _do_ resemble Mamoru."

"I do? Well, the likeness _is_ uncanny."

She thought, "I don't like this… Is he an imposter? And that suit… it reminds me of his old form as Tuxedo Mask. What the heck is going on?"

He asked, "Shall I serve you tea? I have already made some, for Rei to come back, and to pamper her in."

"Where is she, anyway?" Minako asked.

He said that she went to the shrine to talk to her grandfather, about having the Butler for Hire to work in the shrine, as a way of doubling his work ethic, since Maidens and Butlers for Hire are usually helpful. Minako gasped, as she said, finally figuring it out, "Oh, my god… YOU'RE NOT MAMORU!"

Mamoru stated, "Madam, I can assure you, I _am_ Mamoru. I am called that, by my user, Miss Rei Hino."

She chuckled, as she said, "Well, I'll be… You're a Butler for Hire! I've heard of you. You give guaranteed service, for the sakeness of others."

"I think you meant _sake of others_."

"Right. But it's awesome… A robot butler, owner by our own Rei… and… and… Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Usagi… I forget…" she thought, "She loved Mamoru, and this mechanical man is a likeness of him. How can we convince her?"

She stated, "Oh, it's nothing. I got lost by it. Anyway, about that tea…"

"It should be ready, shortly. Anything you'd like to do, before we begin serving?"

"Oh, just a plate of cookies will be nice."

"I was just thinking that. Should be ready, soon, Miss. Please stay seated."

He left to the kitchen, as Minako said, "So lucky… I wish I had a Butler or Maiden like that… but 2,500 Yen a month… That's going to be difficult. I know Mako can't own one, and it's so hard, being that we sometimes spend our money on stuff that we need… … …Maybe Usagi will understand, when I talk to her. It's a little tough, but if I don't do it, later, Usagi will be heartbroken, and jump to conclusions."

Rei's voice called, "Mamoru! I'm home!"

Rei appeared by the front door, as she spotted an extra pair of shoes. She gasped, "Oh, no… Usagi? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

She rushed to the living room, as she spotted Minako, on the couch. Rei was confused, as Minako said, "OH! Hi, Rei… Uh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

Rei asked, "Minako? What are you doing here?"

"You're still mad at me?"

"Over _that_? No, I'm not. I'm surprised that Mamoru let you in… Uh, just so you know-."

"No need. I already figured it out. He is a robot, right?"

"Huh? How did you-?"

"You kidding? I wouldn't be that fickle to own a Maiden for Hire, right? These things are so cool! And they are nothing compared to us!"

"Oh, so, you're okay with it."

"Yeah. But if you don't mind if I stay, afterwards, I'm going to tell Usagi about this."

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Rei pleaded, "SHE MIGHT NOT BELIEVE ME! She thinks that Mamoru is with me, _again_ , and that he's dating me, since we all know that they are a couple. I can't have that, anymore… I mean, Usagi and Mamoru deserve each other, and that he truly understands how I feel… but this robot, I figured, I wanted closure on this relationship… maybe have my very own Mamoru by my side."

"Oh. So, if Usagi found out, she'd be devastated…"

"Exactly. But even so, she's too dense to understand. We did have that talk about Maidens and Butlers, seeing Usagi cannot own one, in her incompetence, and that Mako and Ami cannot have one, being that they can help themselves."

"I know… You're the only one we know that can do that. You're so thoughtful, just to give a lonely robot a place in the sun."

"Well, not exactly."

Mamoru returned with a plate of cookies and tea, as he asked, "Oh, madam. You came back. It was rude of me to let your friend in."

Rei smiled, "Oh, that's alright. She is one of my best friends."

Minako stated, "How about those cookies, Rei? I am a guest, after all."

"Okay, but don't spoil yourself." Rei said.

He placed the tea down, as Rei said to Minako, "Hey, listen, about the talk we had, would you do me a favor and NOT tell Usagi? I don't want her to come near me and my Butler, at all. If she did, especially at the shrine, it would hurt her feelings. I'd know that, since he is a spitting image of him."

"I promise. But I'll just tell her that you got a Butler for Hire, nothing more."

"Thanks. But I think she already knows. I did tell her, before he came."

They had tea together, as Mamoru was standing behind the girls, in a calm stance.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Rei was talking to Mamoru, in her bedroom, as she was getting ready for bed. She explained to him that her grandfather approves the idea of a Butler for Hire, as long as Rei pays for it, and that the robot has to learn to greet guests.

Mamoru said, "He seemed unhappy by it, Miss Hino."

Rei replied, "Well, that was the reason. He'd say YES, if it were a Maiden for Hire. The guy is too lecherous. Do you have a thing against perverts, like Grandpa?"

"Well, Maidens and Butlers are against it, because it's not for lust. Our _Pleasure Mode_ is a privilege, not a gift. And seeing you're in high school, you're not getting it."

"No, it's fine. I just wanted a man in this house, even if he is automated."

"That's sweet. When do I start?"

"Monday morning. It's too soon, since we're getting to know each other."

"I know. Two days together, and we're doing fine."

Rei hugged him and said, "Aw, and I hope it's longer than that."

She then suddenly heard a voice.

" _Mamoru… I love you… I don't want to leave you…_ "

She let go and gasped, "I… uh…"

He asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

She moaned, as she shivered, "I'm sorry, Mamo-Chan… uh, I mean, Mamoru…"

He said, "You told me that name, again, like a nickname. Is this what you want to call me by?"

"Uh, no! No! I'm okay. Mamoru is fine… but only because of _her_."

"Usagi, yes?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry… I really didn't want… to…"

She lied down and whispered, "I'm sorry. Good night."

She fell asleep, as Mamoru went to his chair, to recharge. He said, "Does she remember? I am starting to… Rei-Chan…"

He felt her face and said, "Rei… Madam… Please don't strain yourself. I like you, but I don't know if I love you. Maidens and Butlers are often sentient, and can learn human emotions, too. I appreciate it, though… but…"

He sat back down, as he smiled, "Rei."

He powered down, as Rei was sleeping peacefully.

Meanwhile, outside Rei's house, in the middle of the night, Suki was in her blue shirt and skirt, as she was whispered, "Mamoru… I want you… Badly…"

She said, as she walked off, "So, _he_ came to that one's home. Reject robot. You don't belong…"

She disappeared into the night, knowing about Mamoru Butler and Rei. She did not return, for a few days. She figured that she can wait until the end of the month.

* * *

Weeks passed, as Mamoru was in a shrine uniform, with a white top and red pants. He bowed to the girls in the shrine, as they went to go and make a wish. Some of the girls were smiling, as they liked him, thinking he was a new employee. Rei was sweeping in the path, as she watched on. She then said quietly, "I see that the people are enjoying Mamoru's appearance. I can't tell them that the guy I hired is a robot. Moreover, it's what Butlers for Hire wanted, to have excellent service from another place of employment. Of course, someone like him, it troubles me… and I keep having dreams about him… and myself…"

Usagi appeared from behind Rei, as Rei whispered, "Mamoru…"

Usagi said, "Hi, Rei-Chan~!"

Rei gasped, "Usagi. Oh, hi."

"You're a little worried. Something wrong?"

She peered at the Butler, from far away, as Rei pleaded, "Usagi, no… I mean, it's not what you-."

Usagi gasped, "HUH? OH, MY GOD! IS THAT MY MAMO-CHAN?"

She marched towards him, as Rei gulped, "I'm dead…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm dead…" Rei gulped, as Usagi approached the android butler that resembles her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba. She glared at him, as he said, "Oh, Miss Tsukino, I presume?"

Usagi asked, "How do you know who I am, you jerk?"

He bowed, "Forgive me. But you have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Mamoru, and I am a Butler for Hire. Miss Hino told me all about you."

Usagi stared at his LED eyes, and then said, "Yeah, a likely story. Butler for Hire… Mamo-Chan, you explain it to me, right now!"

"I'm telling the truth." He said.

Rei pleaded, "Usagi, it's true. He's a robot."

Usagi said, "Is that so? Where's his OFF button, on his neck?"

Mamoru stated, "THAT is for Maidens for Hire, only. We are turned on and off, on the waist. It's a weird procedure, but it is how we are created."

Usagi said, "AH, YOU'RE LYING! I HATE YOU, MAMORU CHIBA! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She cried, as Rei said to him, "Mamoru, you better tell her…"

"I am. But I wish that she'd believe me. She mistook me for another."

"If you offer guaranteed service, why did you make her cry?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Yes, but Usagi… She's-. USAGI, STOP CRYING!"

Usagi sobbed, "I can't… How do I know that I was cheated on?"

Rei barked, "You were _never_ cheated on! Mamoru is fine. _This_ Mamoru is nice to me, only."

"Are you sure? I don't believe him, at all…" Usagi sniffled.

Rei sighed, "Usagi… Trust me."

She held her hand out, as Usagi said, "I don't know…"

"I can help you understand," a voice called, as she was at the front gate.

Usagi and Rei gasped, as Mamoru cried, "YOU!"

Suki smiled, as she bowed, "Hello, Mamoru Model. It's been a while…"

Usagi asked, "Mamoru Model?! You know of him?"

Suki pointed at her, "You humans are so fickle on love. You have no idea that he's a robot. Besides, Maidens for Hire are all about emotion and love, while doing their daily routines. And no one cares about _your_ relationship issues, Tsukino."

Usagi asked, "Huh? How do you know about Mamoru?"

Rei barked, "She's from weeks ago. I met with her, and she had such knowledge about Maidens and Butlers… She… She wants something. But why him?"

Mamoru said, "Suki, that is enough. Leave my user, alone. She owns me, now, and not you. Besides, you're programmed to be a Maiden for Hire, not as a user."

Rei asked, "She's a robot?"

Suki smirked, "No. I am a Maiden for Hire, myself. And Mamoru is my brother… though, _legit_ brother."

Usagi asked, "You are her brother? I don't even know you!"

Suki beeped, "My model number is SH31. My name is Suki. I am a Maiden for Hire."

Mamoru boomed, "NO! You are not! You're a rejected model! No Maiden would ever keep a user for herself, only to spite me."

"Oh come now, brother. We have lots to share." Suki smiled.

Mamoru stated, "You and millions of Maidens and Butlers. You are NOT my sister… you're EVERY active Maidens' sister! It's a code we follow."

Rei asked, "So, you're NOT blood-related?"

Mamoru said, "No. But we run on the same operating system. In other words, we're the same design."

Usagi hollered, "WAIT! I'M CONFUSED! WHAT IS WITH THIS ANDROID LINGO?"

Rei stated, "You leave my Mamoru alone. He's MINE! Suki, or whatever you are, he's not your property!"

Suki huffed, as she said, "Fine. I only came here to visit. I'm not an active model, since I was removed, due to my excellent speed… which is clocked at about 4:10. Under three minutes is our maximum speed. I'm afraid that it's all for the best. Don't worry, Mamoru, I'm coming back, soon enough. And that goes for your bunhead of an idiot. Teach her, if you'd like."

Usagi puffed, as she growled, "Oooooooooh… Bunhead… I hated that name."

The Maiden cackled, as she walked off. Rei was saddened, as Mamoru said, "I'm so sorry that this is happening. You see, she's nothing. She was a working Maiden for Hire, but she was rejected, like all the rest."

Rei whispered, "It's not that. It's like… I met with _her,_ before, too… Aside from you, there was a girl I met, who looked like her."

Usagi grumbled, "I swear, even for androids, they are purely rude. Are they programmed to retort sass?"

Mamoru said, "Not always, Miss Tsukino. She does become rude. It goes against our prime orders – _insulting users is prohibited_."

Usagi nodded, as she walked to Rei. She said, "Okay, Rei, is this some sort of a joke?"

Rei yelled, "For the last time, he is a Butler for Hire, not your stupid boyfriend! If you're savvy about robots, you'd know by now that he's one-of-a-kind, and not some cute boy."

Usagi barked, "You called my Mamo _stupid_! I bet he's so petty, like him!"

"I'm sorry, alright?" Rei cried, "But he's almost as handsome as Mamoru!"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!"

 **SLAP!  
** Usagi slaps Rei, as she was crying. Rei growled, "Usagi… Why did you-?"

Usagi roared, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW, ANYMORE! IF IT'S COSPLAY, YOU'RE TRICKING ME, AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

She marched off, "You can KEEP your stupid _Butler_! You're NOT my friend, anymore!"

Rei sobbed, as she cried out, "Fine! GO, YOU DAMN BUNHEAD! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Usagi left, as Rei was crying. Mamoru hugged her, as he said, "Miss Rei, she doesn't understand, does she?"

Rei wept, "I deserve it, after what she did for me… a while back. I don't deserve Mamoru, or you, either… What have I done?"

She was still crying, as Mamoru brought her inside.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Usagi was marching down the street, in anger, still upset. She said, "Stupid Rei, and that stupid Mamoru… " _OH, My darling Butler looks like Mamoru~!_ ", gimme a break! BALONEY! I am through with that jerk. Maidens for Hire, to hell with them!"

"That's not true," a male voice said, "Maidens and Butlers may be humanlike, but they are still machines. They are also honest, too."

A boy in a green blazer and shirt appeared. It was Mamoru Chiba. Usagi gasped, "Mamo-Chan?"

She was confused, "Uh… You, a Butler for Hire, so fast? Uh, what is going on?"

Mamoru asked, "Is this about Rei getting that Butler that looks like me?"

"Huh? You mean…"

"What's wrong, Usako?"

She sniffled, "Oh, man… Why didn't I believe her? Rei and I had a fight, after a confrontation with another Maiden for Hire, who was alive, after being rejected, and I thought that her Butler looks like you, and it was like-. You're not listening, are you?"

He chuckled, "Oh, come now. I'm not like those Butlers. Usako, it's okay. You can make it up to Rei, after that. Just stay away from her, when she's very angry."

"Uh, actually… _I_ was the one that ended our friendship… and I was a little angry, thinking that the Butler for Hire was… … …You."

He hugged her, as she was sniffling, "Oh, what did I do? Mamo-Chan, hold me…"

She was sniffling, as he said, "It was hurtful of you to yell at Rei, but on the bright side, you can make it up to her. You always do, with your friends."

He comforted her, as she was still crying.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Rei was crying in her bed, as Mamoru sat by her. She was crying by her pillow, as she sobbed, "I didn't mean to… Usagi, why?"

Mamoru Butler said, "It's fine, madam. She'll understand, eventually…"

He petted her, as Rei sniffled, "Thanks. You're very nice, when you say that. I'm sorry. I should tell Usagi the truth. Maybe I should've let Minako tell her about it, and this wouldn't be happening. But then again… she is a klutz."

"No, I think she'd need something to make her understand."

Rei stepped away, as she said, "You know, ever since you came, my life is wonderful… but I can't let you stay, any longer. First, this Suki, now, Usagi won't speak to me. My life sucks, now."

He pleaded, "Madam, that's not true!"

She barked, "Get out. GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I don't need your comfort! JUST LEAVE!"

"Miss Hino, you're acting-."

" **NOW!** "

Mamoru walked off, as he was upset. Rei growled, as she clutched her pillow tight, "Why, Usagi? Why did you make us break apart? I… I want to-."

She stopped, feeling the memories of her and Mamoru. She paused and said, "No… Why is this happening? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

 **SMASH!  
** A glass shattering sound is made, as Mamoru was downstairs, confronted by a Maiden for Hire, in a dark red outfit, with black trim. She smirked, "Hello, Mamoru Model, my name is Suki, Model #SH13. I am here for your guaranteed service. But tonight, I'm here… for you. Your services have ended, prematurely…"

Mamoru said, "NO! We had a fight, alright? She hasn't relieved me of my duties!"

Suki yelled, "THAT'S A LIE!"

"You should know that. Besides, I'd never use Pleasure Mode on a high school student, unlike you, you malfunctioning flirt machine!"

"Shut up!"

She charged at him, as he dodged out of the way. She crashed into a table, as Rei called out, "Mamoru?!"

She rushed downstairs, as Suki giggled evilly, "Well… If it isn't Miss Homewrecker…"

Rei yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She ran after her, but Suki grabbed her by the neck. She smiled and said, "Now, now… Be nice. I will only restrain you. You can't be angry, all the time. Besides, someone like you don't deserve a boy like my Mamoru…"

"What are you talking about?" Rei groaned.

Suki smiled, "You're pathetic, aren't you? Can any boy like you, as what you are? You're not a _who_ … you're a _what…_ and we deal with common dolls like you. You're a reject model… and so am I."

Rei growled, "You lie!"

Suki glared, "Am I? My programming says different, Rei Hino… or should I say-?"

"STOP IT! YOU ROGUE ANDROID! LET HER GO AND THAT BUTLER FOR HIRE, RIGHT NOW!" A voice called out.

A girl in the shadows appeared, with long blonde hair, done in long pigtails, and a white sailor one-piece unitard, with a red bow and blue skirt. It was Sailor Moon.

Suki gasped, "Huh? Who are you?"

She let go of Rei, as Mamoru gasped, "Miss Tsukino?"

Sailor Moon appeared, as she said, " _Be nice to her, she'll let you go._ You talk garbage, from a defective machine! You may act human, but you're still a machine… but the way you hurt and sass people, much like this girl's friendship with her Butler for Hire, that is inexcusable! All race is equal, be you man or machine! And I refuse to let you hurt them, a second longer!"

She posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now, in the name of moon, I'll punish you!"

Suki smiled, "Ah, cute. A Maiden for Hire that resembles Sailor Moon… NOT! She is too ugly and clumsy to be a model for our Tokyo line."

Sailor Moon barked, "Leave now! You don't belong here, you animatronic meanie!"

Rei approached her and said, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Sailor Moon smiled, "It's not a problem, Rei. I arrived, only to hear your screams. Also, I believe you now."

"Huh?"

"Yeah… about that… I ran into _my Mamo-Chan,_ after we fought, and-."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Suki yelled, as she prepared, "I may be a frail female robot, but I have a defense mechanism! I have self-defense, installed in me!"

Sailor Moon cried, "PROTECT HIM!"

She ran after her, as Rei dashed to Mamoru. She took him away, as Sailor Moon was running from the rogue Maiden. Suki cried out that she won't be deprived of her brother, Mamoru. Rei and Mamoru hid in the wall, as Sailor Moon was dodging her.

"This is scary… Mamoru… This is awful." Rei whispered.

Mamoru said, "I know. She is one of those malfunctioning androids. It's like she does know you."

Rei whispered, "Mamoru… It almost feels like… … …I am remembering, of who I am… Mamoru…"

They approached each other, as Rei blushed. She was about to kiss her, but halted, when Sailor Moon screamed. She then said, "Forgive me, my Butler… I have to go! You won't believe me, but-."

He said, "GO. Save her."

She ran off, as he said, watching on, "I already know it."

Suki has Usagi in a headlock, as she giggled, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA! You're done for, human! Give me my Mamoru, or you're going to regret it!"

Usagi pleaded, "No… Never… You're a bad robot!"

Suki smirked, "I can't kill you, but I can make you pass out, suffocating you. What's the matter? Sleepy? Yes. Sleep, Sailor Moon… It's past your bedtime…"

Sailor Mars appeared, as she called out, "GET OFF HER, YOU PHONY JEZEBEL!"

Suki cried, "HUH? WHO IS THAT?"

She held her fingers out and said, "Maiden or not… **_FIRE…_** "

She shot fire from her index fingers, firing at Suki, " ** _SOUL!_** "

She was blasted on the back, as she let go of Sailor Moon. She dropped down, as Sailor Mars called out, "Unforgiveable… You hurt my friend, over your devious ambitions? NEVER AGAIN!"

She posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for passion! I am Sailor Mars! And in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Suki gasped, "Chastise me? Oh, you're wrong… YOU'RE THE FAKER, YOU FEMBOT!"

Mars jumped off, as she said, "LIAR! DO I LOOK LIKE A MAIDEN FOR HIRE TO YOU?"

She kicked Suki down to the floor, as Sailor Moon smiled, "ALRIGHT, REI~!"

Suki realized, as she was getting up, "Huh? Usagi? Rei? Wait… Are you _them_? The girls I met, earlier today?"

Sailor Mars snarled, "Damn. She knew of us, already?"

Sailor Moon sobbed, "This is bad. I'm sorry. A Maiden for Hire knows of our secret identity!"

Suki approached the Sailor Guardians, as she said, "Now… Maidens for Hire can help, even through the fragile broken friendships. And I do believe that I can destroy it, likewise…"

Mars said, "You're wrong."

She held up an ofuda and prayed. She waved the small charm around and cried, "Evil spirit… BEGONE!"

She slapped the ofuda on her face, as Suki shook in a spastic motion, as she was sparking. She stood in attention, as she beeped, " _Maiden Unit SH13… malfunctioning… System Error…_ "

She walked towards the Guardians, as Sailor Moon cried, "OH, NO! I think it didn't work! She is going to kill us!"

Mamoru called, as he was on his knees, weakening, "Sailor Mars… Rei… Please… plug me in…"

She rushed to him, as Sailor Moon was cornered. Sailor Mars said, "Mamoru…"

She plugged him in, as she said, "I'm so sorry, Mamoru… This is a mess."

"It's not. I know exactly who you are… and, if we don't make it… I wanted to say… I love you."

"Me? You know who I am, and you suddenly like me?"

He held her hand and said, "Rei… I know it. You know it. WE know it. Concentrate."

Sailor Mars whispered, "I can't. Why do people call me weird names? I don't know anymore!"

He said to her, "Will this help?"

They shared a kiss, as Sailor Mars' eyes suddenly flash a bit. She then said, "Mamoru… Mamoru Model… Do I remember, now?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sailor Moon shrieked, as Sailor Mars cried, "USAGI!"

Sailor Moon was crawling to the door, as Suki grabbed her by the legs. She said, "CRY FOR ME! ALL WILL SUFFER AND DIE! DESTROY SAILOR MOON! DESTROY BUTLERS FOR HIRE!"

Sailor Mars barked, "RUDE! You dare ruin our race? Suki Model! You've gone too far!"

Usagi asked, "Suki Model?! Rei?"

She held her arms out, as she whispered, "Usagi… forgive me…"

"MARS MAIDEN POWER! MAKEUP!" She cried out, as her body started to glow.

She transformed into a bright red maid uniform, with white and purple trim. She has white gloves, red high heel shoes, and white stockings. She turned into a maid… or rather, a Maiden for Hire.

"Rei-Chan?! You?" Sailor Moon cried, "What is going on?"

Suki smirked, "So, you _finally_ woke up? But do you know what happens to you, next?"

Rei said, "My warnings are aware of, but it must be done! You hurt Mamoru _and_ Usagi! You're going to regret it!"

Suki smiled, "Get real. You're a rejected model, Rei Model…"

Rei beeped, "My name is Rei Model #R3193, and I am built to give guaranteed service… of course, I'm not a legit Maiden, but at least I have a heart, and that I am one of the Maiden Guardians, designed to assure peace into faulty androids, like you, and give them a lesson in respect!"

"You're a rejected mess…"

"So are you, Suki Model. You're lying about being slow. YOU WERE KICKED OUT OF MAIDENS FOR HIRE, BECAUSE YOU ARE AN AWFUL MAIDEN! You can't cook well, you suck at dishes, you failed at sewing, heck, you trip and fall, every time you clean up a room! Suki Model, you are hereby sentenced to be dismantled, immediately! You are a disgrace to Maidens, across the land! Maiden Guardian Rei Model #R3193, at your service – _Maiden Mars_! And in the words of my own programming, in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Suki complained, "YOU LIE! You're a rejected Maiden for Hire! THERE'S NO SUCH THING!"

Rei said, "Yes, there is. You spent three years, since you were created, hidden in obscurity, waiting for your brother in Tokyo, you forgot. My advisor, Miss Hanako West, authorized it. And in doing so, I become Sailor Mars, as well… and befriended a nice human girl."

Usagi gasped, "No way… Rei-Chan's a robot?"

Suki roared, "LIAR! DAMN YOU! **DAAAAAAAAAMN YOU!** "

She charged at her, as Rei formed her hands to shape into a heart, as she winked, "Suki Model, forgive me. **_MARS HEARTBREAK SYSTEM!_** "

A huge heart-shaped beak struck at Suki, as she was shocked, severely, buzzing in beeps. "NO! I cannot… cannot… Ohhhhh… Lovely… ending…"

She collapsed, as she died down. Rei bowed and said, "Suki Model, all defective robots are all the same. You're a disgrace to all Maidens and Butlers, everywhere. You were designed for guaranteed service. But even so, you cannot be a Maiden for Hire, due to your failing abilities. For this, you are now just a mannequin."

She turned to Sailor Moon and said, "Usagi, are you okay?"

Usagi couldn't stop stammering, as Rei said, "Suki Model – subdued. I am glad she came by, so I can remember, again… but the strain of forgetting… is so… long…"

Her eyes started to weaken, as she beeped, " _Maiden Unit R3913 battery low… must recharge… immediately…_ "

She bent down, as her arms were rigid, as Usagi cried, "REI-CHAN!"

She hugged her and whispered, "Rei… No, Rei… You can't die…"

Rei moaned, as she was immovable, "Usagi… Press me… Press my button… Turn… me… off…"

Usagi sobbed, "What are you talking about? I don't know about Maidens for Hire…"

"You do. My button is on the back of my neck. Open it."

Usagi reached for her neck and opened a small panel on her neck, revealing a red power button. She asked, "Why?"

"I have to preserve my life… I can always recharge… but… not at 0… battery life…"

"I can't…" Usagi said, "We can go in and plug you in… It won't be long."

"I can't… move…" Rei said, "My body cannot respond, when I use my Final Attack on a naughty Maiden for Hire… Once I recharge… I can move, in four hours… even in sleep mode…"

Usagi sniffled, as Rei died down, in a low slur, "I… can't… do… annnnnnny… thiiiiiiiiii…"

She shut down, as Mamoru appeared. Usagi hugged her, as she was crying, "Rei… Sailor Mars… No… … … Not again… You cannot die… Don't leave me… WAAAAH, REI-CHAN!"

She blubbered, as she clutched Rei's motionless body tight. Mamoru said, "She's dead."

Usagi said, as she nodded, "Yes. We're too late… She's gone forever…"

He said, "Sailor Moon. She's okay. Once a Maiden Guardian stops a malfunctioning or rogue android, from our company, they die out all their power, briefly, and remained motionless, until they are fully recharged. However, it has to be done, quickly. Three minutes. That's how long they have left, before they die out. After that, it's a pain of a wait."

Sailor Moon said, with tears in her eyes, "Mamoru… Mamoru Butler… SAVE REI! She is your user! Bring her inside!"

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Lemme help you."

They carried the prone Rei inside, as Suki's body was left lying on the ground, broken and limp. Sailor Moon wants to rescue her buddy, Sailor Mars, who is a Sailor Guardian, but also a Maiden Guardian. But what _is_ a Maiden Guardian? And did Hanako West help create these Maiden Soldiers?

* * *

 ** _To be concluded…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Moments after Rei stopped the malfunctioning Suki, Sailor Moon & the Mamoru Butler brought her into her bedroom. She was placed on the bed, in a seated position, with her eyes black and her mouth closed. Her arms remained doll-like and rigid, and her legs stiffened. Sailor Moon plugged her in, as she said, "Now what? Sailor Mars is a robot. This is… completely scary… Why did I befriend her?"

Mamoru said, "Miss Tsukino, or Sailor Moon, I was only created to help Miss Hino… since she's a robot, like me."

Usagi pleaded, "WHY? What is going on? She's a descendant from the moon, like me! What is this?"

Mamoru said, "She is… however, Miss West, the creator of the Maiden Guardians created them, as a purpose. Four Maidens were rejected from the main factory from the _Maidens for Hire Headquarters Testing Facility_ in Higashimurayama, all because they were too perfect. These girls were bad Maidens, by that, I mean that they were all Maidens for Hire that do not have exact perfection within them. But deep within them, special powers are enhanced into them… like the Sailor Guardians, i.e. your friends."

Usagi asked, "Her? She's one of them? What do you mean? Does she even know she's a robot?"

"No. Only when she's activated from 11pm to 6am, whenever a Maiden or Butler is glitchworthy, and is prone to disobey their functions, by force. Maiden Mars, as you see here, is Maiden Guardian #2, next to Maiden Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus, is programmed to stop rogue and malfunctioning Maidens, to protect the user, at all times. The Maidens that are glitching may prevent a previous disaster, like five years ago. Sakaki Model once attacked a user, in rage and in desperation, ending up with her body being destroyed. After that, another Maiden, Tohru Maiden, a deviously evil Maiden was sentenced for dismantling, because she wanted to kill another user. Sadly, she failed, and escaped the technicians that tried to destroy her and her sisters, Hana Maiden and Uo Maiden.  
Miss Hanako West knew of these stories, which are all true, and promoted the idea of a brand-new army of Maidens that want to save the Maiden Universe from bad publicity and very bad robots – The Maiden Guardians.  
Miss Koyomi Mizuhara, Miss Eri Sawachika, and her father, Mister Takana West agreed to the idea, and they were produced. The girls that are created were from Rei's private high school, which is actually a cover for producing rejected Maidens, and improving their skills, in hopes to become perfected. The school is where Rei hails in. She is one of them, out of the four, for the purpose of being one of the chosen Maiden Guardians."

"Why is she one of them? If she has powers, why does she suddenly have these powers? I mean, she's Sailor Mars, right?"

"Yes and no…" he said, "Her powers are similar to her alter-ego, Sailor Mars, as you chose her to become. But her powers are limited. Whenever she corners a rogue Maiden, trying to resist being taken back, they fire off a final attack. Maiden Mars' attack is Mars Heartbreak System, which can put the rogue Maiden down, instantly. Of course, like Sailor Mars, she does shoot fire. And no, she does not have gasoline or propane inside her. She is actually very gifted, being she's a Maiden that can produce fire, without singed latex skin. But, once she uses the attack, she must be turned off, immediately, and be recharged for an hour or so, before she could continue. The only flaw to the programming is that it can render the Maiden Guardian helpless and immovable, and quickly deplete all of its battery power. And recharging will take about four hours to be fully charged."

Usagi sobbed, "I didn't turn her off. It's all my fault. I hurt her, after she stopped Suki… Rei-Chan, I…"

She wept, as she held Rei tight, as Mamoru said, "I'm so sorry. Also, this means that our time together, officially as user and Butler, never happened. It is a cardinal rule that Maidens and Butlers _cannot_ be owned by former Maidens (with a very few exceptions), since they are robots, too. It can only work for human users. However, when Rei Hino was added into the databanks, and created me in the process, Miss West said it best… " _We found her_ ". Miss Hino was not operational, in months, and we have had no response from her, since she was created, as the second Maiden Guardian… and with that, we would try to save her, since she has repressed her powers, for so long."

Sailor Moon said, "I want to know. Were there others, during the beginning of the Maiden Guardians' creation?"

Mamoru said, "Yes. They managed to stop a rogue Maiden for Hire, who has attacked a user, after she was being abused by the user's friend. It was out of self-defense, but that Maiden should not have that sort of attitude, at all."

"Unbelievable. So, Rei-Chan… Maiden Mars, I mean… was there, along with her Maiden Guardians?"

"Exactly. But their services had ended, after peace was made. Only now, they will wake up and become Maiden Guardians, again. She's the first to be awakened, and Model #R3913 too very long."

"But does she know she's a robot? That's what I want to know. If she's a female, pretending to be a human, but become one with the human race, there are boundaries in their battery life."

"Yes. She knows, but only at a certain time, she has to recharge… And only in private. After that, she powers down, and erases the files from her _Maiden Mode_ , after saving her records in a cloud data, before reverting back to human form."

Sailor Moon nodded and said, "I did not know that… But, this whole thing… I didn't know she was a Maiden for Hire, likewise a Sailor Guardian… like me… But are my other friends Maidens, as well?"

Mamoru said, "No… Like I said, those powers can be reawakened, after they were built. Once they're done with their Maiden Guardian programming, they just live the life as a human, and to maintain their true identity, after recharging and loading, of course."

Sailor Moon said, "Good. Because _one_ Guardian for me is enough."

She turned to the motionless Maiden Mars and responded, "I'm sorry that I brought myself into this… Rei-Chan's my friend, and she's nothing more than an android. I cannot lose her… not like before… I've known her for a long time, and I thought she was reborn, after the whole issue with the Star Seeds. But…"

She hugged her again and said, "Rei-Chan, if you would've told me, I'd understand. Maidens for Hire are built to provide guaranteed service, and make the human user happy. But now, it's all ruined, because one simple Maiden Robot made her die out. I don't think she suppressed that long, only to remember who she is, now. I don't care if she is Sailor Mars, Maiden Mars, or anybody else… You shouldn't have made her this way. She's still Rei Hino, and she's my best friend. She is my friend, and I don't care if she's a robot… Maidens like her are similar to women. They are fragile human beings, with a purpose to live… and while they are programmed to cook, clean, and do anything to their heart's content, they are still like us. Be you machine or other, they act human, like us… because we _are_ all human."

"Thank you, Usagi…" Rei's voice spoke, as her arms moved, hugging Sailor Moon.

Her face remained emotionless and straight, as she held Sailor Moon's head. She whispered, without her mouth moving, "I'm so sorry… for hiding this from you… Usagi, I did not mean to hurt your feelings…"

Usagi sniffled, "Rei-Chan… … …I cannot lose you, again. I love you! I do."

Rei's eyes produced tears, as she sobbed, cringing her face, "Usagi… … …"

She and Usagi cried together, as Mamoru was sad. He said, "Rei Model… You're okay? It's… It's impossible. She'd last four hours to recharge, but it took thirty minutes. What is this? Did Sailor Moon reached out to her, from inside?"

They stopped, as Usagi whispered, "You're my friend, Rei. I didn't believe you, but now I do."

Rei nodded, "I do. And you do, too. I am sorry. This is goodbye."

Usagi sniffled, "No… Rei, don't leave me…"

Rei smiled, "I'll be back, someday. I promise. You'll understand, eventually."

"I promise."

"Look into my eyes."

 **FLASH!  
** Her eyes flashed white and engulfed into Sailor Moon's head. Sailor Moon collapsed on the ground, out cold and motionless. As Sailor Mars stood up, transformed into her Sailor Guardian attire, she then said, "Mamoru Model… What will happen to me?"

Mamoru said, "We should discuss this, tomorrow morning. For now, my work here is done. I will have a word with Miss West, and she'll learn of what to do. Sailor Moon must never know. That is why you did what must be done. _Maidens for Hire_ has to be saved."

Mars asked, "And what of Suki?"

"She will be taken away, shortly. As for me, I'll be making a PM to the company. Please, don't worry about me. Also, I'll see if I can locate the other Maiden Guardians, one day."

He put on a top hat and white mask and said, "Besides, you created me… but it was no coincidence how I was created… I was looking for you girls… and I deeply cared for you."

Rei Maiden bowed and said, "Mamoru Model, it has been long, since you and I first met. You and I loved each other, only for me to be rejected… I'll never forget our first waltz, together…"

They held hands, as Mamoru said, "We should dance together, like always… I wanted to save you, but I couldn't. The engineers were to dismantle you, but you refused. Then, your servos went haywire, and something inside you opened up. You were the Maiden Guardian chosen to save our company, before things become outdated. Maidens and Butlers, and Children for Care, even, are not perfect."

"No… They don't…" Rei smiled. "Will I ever see you again?"

Mamoru said, "Someday. Miss Hanako West created you… for a purpose. You're _not_ a Maiden for Hire… and not just a robot… but you're much more…"

He walked off, as he said, "Farewell."

Rei pleaded, "WAIT!"

He stopped, as she offered a request, "When next we meet… even though I am still young… Will you marry me? I may be a robot, and so are you, but… I love you. I always do."

Mamoru turned away and said, "We shall see. I should talk to the head of Maidens for Hire, Miss Eri Sawachika of the Yagami Branch. She knows more of love, than the others. Who knows? We could have a nice private ceremony… as Maiden Guardian and Butler for Hire."

He bowed, as she sniffled, "Mamoru Model…"

He said, "Goodbye, my love. We'll meet again, soon."

He walked off, as he disappeared into the night. Rei whispered, "Goodbye. Thank you for ev-."

 **BEEP! Whrrrrr…  
** Sailor Mars powered down, as she rebooted back to her human form. She was fully charged, as Sailor Moon woke up. Mars kneeled down, after she woke up, and unplugged herself. She asked, "Usagi, you okay?"

"Ungh…" Usagi asked, "Where am I?"

"It's alright. You were badly hurt."

Sailor Mars erased the memories of Maiden Mars from Sailor Moon's vision, including how she found out about her. She asked her where Mamoru went. Rei lied and said that he had to be returned, since he was defective. She was offered a new Butler for Hire, but she declined. Usagi nodded, "Right. I should go home. Thank you very much."

She went to the door, as Usagi said, "Hey, Rei… About our fight… I'm sorry. I really didn't believe you, but now I do."

"Usagi… I should be the one who's sorry. I never should've created him… Friends?"

Usagi nodded, "Friends. Anyway, it's getting late. I should be going."

Rei said, "Yeah. Good night, Usagi."

She walked to the door, as Rei sat down in bed. She whispered, as part of her memories was regained, "Usagi… Mamoru Model… I love you guys, so much…"

After that, she went to sleep, relaxing after a very long night. Suki was taken away by three technicians, one hour later, at 3am. Mamoru was also taken away, as he was sent back to Maidens for Hire HQ for further studies.

* * *

The next morning, Rei was lying in bed, with her eyes open and her body rigid and stiff. Two technicians in white and blue labcoats came in, along with a man in blonde hair and a beard, with a flannel shirt and jeans.

The first technician said to the man, "Mr. Stanton, Rei Model #R3913 is prepared. We have her replacement ready, at the request of Miss West."

Terry Stanton, Maidens for Hire's head mechanic, said, "Excellent. I mean, Hanako may be Takana's daughter, but she's learned a lot from Miss Mizuhara, since the Tomo Model incident. And Mamoru Butler wanted to see her, again…"

The first technician said, "But, why did Miss West requested the creation of Maiden Guardians? They were in working condition, until three years later, when they powered down, after years of no faults. One little incident, and they stopped."

Terry said, "It was an honest mistake… But it is because Hanako was a fan of the Sailor Guardians, before Maidens for Hire were introduced. They were created, after Shinji Takeru left, months prior. Miss West is a fan, and all, but no one gets this… I can't believe that one of our Maidens is actually one of the world famous Sailor Guardians."

A man in white carried a Rei Hino Maiden in, in her school uniform, as she was plugged in with an HDMI cord, connected to the first Rei Maiden. Terry stated that the transfer of her memories will be as followed: she can only follow the memories of her life and her alter-ego as Sailor Mars. However, the moment she had with Mamoru Butler will be erased, and if anyone asked her about him, she'll just say that things didn't work out. The memory transfer began, as he called on the phone, "Hello, Miss West… This is Stanton, head mechanic. We have Rei Model #R3913 prepared. Rei Model #P30B05 will replace her – with past memories, abilities, and identity. Rei Hino still lives on. Also, what to do about the older model? We cannot dismantle her, since she's just a Maiden Guardian now."

Hanako was on the phone, in her office, as she said, "Mister Stanton, you've worked for us for a long time, along with my father, Miss Tsumaki, Mister Wilson, Mister Bismarck, and Miss Tsuki. You know what must be done. Maiden Guardians have a life… … …and one Butler gave me a ridiculous request."

She smiled, as she said, "But… Make it so. I want her to be happy, as long as she obeys her programming."

"Yes, ma'am." Terry said, "I'll have it ready, in a flash. Besides, we have news that the download is almost complete, and that Miss Tsukino is on her way here, just to see her, this afternoon."

The download is finished, as Rei Maiden 1 was carried off in a rolling trough. Rei Maiden 2, the new Rei, was plugged in. Terry opened her neck panel and turned her on. Rei's eyes flashed a shiny blue, as she was loading up her entire personality. Terry nodded, as he called, "Techies, withdraw! We return, at once."

Rei beeped, " _Downloading Personality software… Total estimated time remaining: 2 hours, 24 minutes, 37 seconds…_ "

Terry said, "Enough time to leave. We are done here."

He shook his head, as he left Rei's house, "Ridiculous. Sailor Guardians as Maiden Guardians? I'm living in the dream world."

The entire group left, as Rei was being downloaded.

 **XXXXX**

Two hours later, Rei woke up, as she stood up, unplugging herself. She beeped, " _Now activating human software… Human Mode begins… in 3… 2… 1… Done. Have a nice day._ "

A knock on the door was made, as Rei turned to the front door. She walked in a doll-like manner, as she went to the front door. But as she reached for the door, she stopped, and then regained her humanlike movements. She called, "Who is it?"

Usagi said, "It's me, Usagi!"

Rei opened the door and said, "Oh, hello… You're here, this early."

Usagi, in her pink blouse and skirt, said, "Well, I wanted to talk to you, after you gave up on your Butler, I think… Did you?"

Rei said, "Things didn't work out. Usagi, about what I did… I'm sorry. And I hope you can forgive me."

Usagi smiled, "Please. You think I can forgive someone who created my man, into automation? Of course I do! You're my friend and all, and nothing can change that."

Rei giggled, "I'm so glad. That's good to hear. Would you like to come in? I needed a friend to talk to."

Usagi said, "No, it's fine. I'm just wondering if you're interested in going to the arcade with me, today."

"Sure." Rei stated, "But lemme play a round of Sailor V, this time."

They walked together, heading to the arcade, as Rei was smiling for Usagi. Though she is a newer Rei, she lived happily as Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars, the Guardian of Passion. However, no one knows that this Rei Hino is a Maiden for Hire, built to live her life as a human.

"Oh, one question… Why are you dressed in your school uniform?" Usagi asked, "It's not a school night."

Rei blushed, as she said, "Oh. How awkward."

 **XXXXX**

And what of the Rei Maiden? Well, after the transfer, and the departure of Mamoru Butler, she returned to the Tokyo Branch of Maidens for Hire. And, as promised by her, she and Mamoru got married. It was a simple request, as Miss West did not like the idea, at first, but Eri Sawachika, CEO of the Yagami Branch, agreed to it, and planned it for a whole week. She even gave Rei Maiden a gift… her very own Daughter for Care. She had long white hair and a flowing white tunic. She greeted to Rei Maiden, who was sitting in the wooden bench, outside the company.

"Mommy…" she said.

"Suki…" Rei giggled.

It turns out that the rogue Maiden that wanted to hurt Sailor Moon was rebuilt and reprogrammed as a Child for Care. She would also become Rei Maiden and Mamoru Butler's adopted daughter. Rei & Suki walked together, as they headed back inside, to spend a nice quiet time together, as a family.

Rei Maiden, Mamoru Butler, and Suki remained in Maidens for Hire, no longer as working models, but as sentient members of the human race, though they live together, near the factory, just in case they are in need of repairs. Rei Maiden remains as the Maiden Guardian, Maiden Mars, as she waits for the moment in her time to find a rogue Maiden and stop her. And moreover, someday, find the other three Maiden Guardians that she assisted with.

As for the new Rei, posing as Rei Hino, she remained in Tokyo, with her new friends, continuing her life, as Sailor Mars.

And they both lived happily ever after.

* * *

Hanako was in her desk, as she said on the phone, "Sales are through the roof! Yeah? They have? They _have?!_ Ohhhhhhhhhhhh… And did you find out about the new models? Yes… I see… Uh-huh… Good. Also, any luck on finding Eri Model V2? No? I hope so… It's been three years now… and she is still torn over what she did? We've forgiven her. But she needs to-. Yes, ma'am. I will. Thank you."

She hung up, as she said, "Miss Mizuhara wants to find Eri Model, ASAP. But first, we have to find the other Maiden Guardians. If this company has to be saved, we have to maintain order. Rei Maiden is recovered, as she is living happily… but now, we have to find the others. It's that, or it's my butt. And Miss Mizuhara cannot see _another_ escaped Maiden or Butler, ever again."

A man in long brown hair and in a pale blue business suit said, "I will, Miss West. Thank you for giving me Mr. Takeru's position as Head of Security, since he left to pursue other beliefs. You can count on me, ma'am."

Hanako bowed and said, "As you were. You're dismissed, Mr. Sanjoin."

He bowed, as he said, "Thank you. But please, call me Ohara Sanjiro…"

Hanako giggled, "Right. You're excused."

Ohara left, as Hanako relaxed in her chair, as she said, "Ahh… We're back."

* * *

 ** _A NEW Maiden for Hire story, coming soon…  
On a side note, aside that it was overlooked by the "Five Nights at Freddy's" series, I'm bringing this series back, after three long years. Expect new Maiden Universe stories, coming soon._**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
